Young Forever
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: I know it's been done a million times, but this is my version of Peter Pan clashing with Puck. This time the boys fight during a search for the missing philospher's stone.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina rubbed her cold arms. This scenario was startlingly reminiscent of one of her nightmares but according to Granny Relda it was necessary.

This was her grandmother's latest idea for escape training. She had reasoned that whilst the girls worked best together they wouldn't always be together in the life threatening situations they were often flung into. For this reason Sabrina was standing alone, shivering in what Puck claimed was _his _forest, searching for her sister. According to the old woman the girls had to track each other down and avoid the Trickster King's cruel pranks at the same time.

Sabrina's teeth started to chatter. Not for the first time she wished that she had brought her coat. It was a bitterly cold day. She set off at a jog in an attempt to warm up and speed up the tracking process. She desperately wanted to call out her sister's name but knew that would lead Puck straight to her. It was hard enough to avoid his minions let alone the Trickster King himself.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise. Sabrina skidded to a stop and listened hard. It sounded like – _flapping_? None of Puck's minions made that noise. Maybe her sister had had the sense to bring along a magical item that would fly them out of the forest.

"Daphne?" Sabrina called out.

"Guess again ugly."

Sabrina groaned.

"What do you want freakbaby?"

Remembering a previous practical joke Sabrina cautiously sniffed the air. She grimaced. There was a faint whiff of a glop grenade. The stink was practically Puck's trademark.

"When I'm done you're going to stink like you've stunk before stinkpot!" Puck announced.

It was definitely going to be a glop grenade. Sabrina couldn't even see the boy. She knew she was the perfect target. The only way to escape was to keep moving. Sabrina started to run, cursing Puck under her breath.

It was not much of a chase. Puck flew above her and had no difficulty in keeping up but Sabrina found herself quickly exhausted. The glop grenades Puck pelted at her were barely missing the girl by inches.

"You're going to regret this fairyboy!" she shouted.

"You can't outrun the Trickster King." he said teasingly.

It was true. Sabrina's legs were aching. She only had one hope. She stopped running.

"Daphne!" she yelled.

No reply. Puck touched down in front of her.

"My minions saw to her."

"What did you do?"

Puck laughed and suddenly the trees were full of chimpanzees. At the centre of the throng was her little sister; Daphne. Sabrina knew that splitting them up had been a bad idea. Daphne had a disgusted expression on her face. It was evident that she had become victim to one of Puck's glop grenades. The icky substance was dripping from her hair.

"This is so un-punk rock!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Payback time ugly." Sabrina said but as her fist lunged towards the boy he held up another grenade.

She froze.

"One." he began.

"Don't you dare!"

"Two –"

But Puck was interrupted by a flying boy who looked exactly like him minus the wings. The stranger catapulted into the fairy feet first knocking the Trickster King down.

"You won't touch these girls." said the stranger.

This allowed Puck enough to time to realise who he was up against. His face turned red in anger. He kicked the stranger's legs out from under him and the boys started to wrestle. For a minute Sabrina watched in awe. The fight appeared to be very evenly matched.

"Uh hello!" Daphne yelled, breaking her sister out of her trance. "Get me down from here!"

As Sabrina ran over the chimpanzees hissed at her but dispersed, unsure of what to do now that their leader was being attacked. She looked up at her sister who was positioned high up in a tree.

"Any suggestions?" Sabrina shouted in reply.

All of a sudden a small, yet vibrant spark flickered into life beside Daphne. Sabrina sighed in relief, her sister must have brought a magical object with her.

As she watched the spark appeared to hover in front of Daphne. The little girl inserted her palm into her mouth and bit down hard as more sparks scattered themselves over her. Then slowly Daphne started to rise up into the air. Sabrina gasped. Whatever her sister was doing it was taking her further away from the ground.

Sabrina opened her mouth, ready to yell but then Daphne plummeted. The girls both let out a scream. Sabrina rushed forwards to catch her sister but Daphne found herself hovering about a metre from the ground.

"It's okay. I think I've got the hang of it now."

With a look of extreme concentration on her face Daphne carefully lowered herself to the ground. Sabrina gazed at her in astonishment. She rushed forward to hug her but then caught a whiff of the stench coming off Daphne in waves. Sabrina stopped awkwardly and took a few steps back.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Magic!" Daphne squealed. Sabrina rolled her eyes, that much was obvious. "I couldn't have managed it without Bells!"

"Bells?"

"The child means me."

Sabrina looked around herself trying to discover the source of the mysterious voice.

"Show yourself."

There was an irritated sigh and the spark Sabrina had seen earlier grew into a girl who looked about Sabrina's age. Her pale skin seemed to glisten with gold sparkles whilst her wings were so shiny they almost gave the impression that they were made from tinsel.

"You're Tinkerbell." Sabrina realised.

"Yes."

Sabrina turned.

"So that must mean –"

The boy dressed in green from earlier stood right in front of Sabrina. It appeared that he had just finished kicking the ass of a rather disgruntled Puck.

"Hello. My name's Peter –"

"_The _Peter?" Daphne screeched.

" – Pan." the boy finished.

Sabrina stepped back as her sister ran forward to hug the boy. Peter looked surprised but pleased.

"Sorry, she does that to everyone." Sabrina apologised tearing Daphne away. "Thank you for dealing with Puck."

"Puck? Is that his name?"

"You bet it is!" Puck called feebly from behind the group. "You just took on the Trickster King – "

"And beat him." Peter reminded coldly.

Much to Sabrina's surprise there was no retort from Puck. She peered behind Pan and realised this was because the fairy was still struggling to stand. He was covered in an alarming amount of bruises. Daphne noticed this too but the aroma of the glop in her hair stopped the little girl from feeling too sympathetic. Eventually Puck gave in. He collapsed on the spot and sat there sulkily.

"Ow." he muttered. "Where are my chimps?"

Peter ignored him and smiled.

"I've fought many a pirate but he was a challenge." he informed the girls. "It's a shame it was over so quickly." the boy sighed, sounding genuinely wistful.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can make it start again if you want." Puck growled.

Tinkerbell intervened at this point.

"That will not be necessary. I'm sure these girls need to get home."

Puck scowled but said nothing.

"Good point. Bells, dust this lady please."

Sabrina had seen enough of the film to know what this meant.

"NO. I'm addicted to magic."

"Oh. In that case I shall carry you. Where to girls?"

As Pan said this he picked Sabrina up bridal style, instead of slinging her over his shoulder like Puck would.

"Anywhere outside of this forest would be gravy." said Daphne.

With that they set off. It was just as well the little girl had spoken first as Sabrina found herself rendered speechless by the almost hypnotic qualities of the boy's piercing green eyes. In his grasp time seemed to literally fly by.

"Is that old lady a friend of yours?" Peter asked. "She appears to be waving at us."

Sabrina tore her eyes away from the boy and stared down. Sure enough there the woman waited.

"That's Granny alright." Sabrina confirmed.

Daphne waved back. Together the group started to make their descent but as they got closer Granny Relda's smile turned into a frown.

Daphne was the first to touch down and gave the old lady a huge hug.

"_Liebling _what happened to your hair?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Daphne letting go. She pulled a face. "It was gross."

"Who are your companions?" asked Granny, her eyes darting to the two Everafters as they joined the group.

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Peter Pan and this is Bells. We saw your girls in trouble and decided to help out."

Daphne grinned manically but Granny Relda did not bat an eye.

"Where is Puck?" she asked.

"Do not worry, we dealt with the fiend." Peter assured her.

Granny raised an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and concern. Sabrina carefully removed herself from Pan's strong arms, blushing.

"He'll be fine Granny. He's probably busy sulking."

Relda seemed to accept this as an answer and changed the subject.

"What brings you here?" she questioned, a smile returning to her face. "You must have travelled far."

"Far and wide. We have been searching for a magical item known as the Philospher's Stone."

Granny gasped at this news but the girls stared at her blankly. She quickly explained.

"The Philosopher's stone is the source of all immortality. It's magic is one of the reasons why Everafters live and remain young today."

"Since I refuse to grow up it was given to me for protection." added Peter. "But it was stolen."

"How come no Everafters are dead yet?" asked Sabrina.

Tinkerbell let out another irritated sign.

"Child the stone is very powerful and very difficult to destroy. It seems the thief does not know what to do with it or does not know how to tamper with it."

Sabrina frowned. The golden fairy did not speak often but when she did she sounded incredibly condescending.

From the look of worry on their grandmother's face the girls could tell this was bad news.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Granny Relda asked.

"No, but we can make do in the forest." said Peter.

"Puck will make your life a living hell!" Sabrina protested. "Trust me – I know."

"That boy won't deter us." Peter replied confidently.

"You haven't been on the receiving end of one of his pranks."

Daphne nodded in agreement, nervously fingering her hair.

"You can stay at our house for as long as you like." Granny said firmly. "Maybe we can help you with this theft."

"Thank you, but we'll manage fine alone."

"But we're the Grimms, this is what we do!" argued Daphne.

"_The _Grimms?"

Now it was Peter's turn to be surprised.

"Come, we can discuss the stone over dinner."

Granny led the way back to the house and Sabrina smiled as the astonished boy tried to hide his surprise. Tinkerbell tagged along at the back. Sabrina was tempted to dawdle in order to talk to the boy but his fairy companion put her off.

It did not take them long to get back to the house but as they entered they heard a farting noise. Sabrina grimaced, it was clear that Puck had been waiting for the ideal moment to let one loose. He laughed heartily. Daphne held her nose. Granny sighed but knew there was little she could do to change the Trickster King's behaviour. Peter however, stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Puck promptly stopped laughing. He glared at Peter.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I was invited."

Puck looked at Granny. She nodded.

"By that old lady? She's crazy! Next thing you know she'll drag in a talking giant squid! And it'll live in your room Marshmallow, squids like the taste of small children."

Daphne squealed and Peter stepped in front of her so he was barely a ruler's length away from Puck.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Boys!" shouted Granny Relda.

They backed away from each other, eyes lowered in shame.

"He started it." Puck whined.

Granny ignored him.

"I am going to make dinner. Try to stay civilised."

Peter looked like he was about to protest but Tinkerbell placed her hand on his arm and he nodded. Puck however was not finished.

"I am the Trickster King, the master of villainy and pranks – I will NOT be civilised!" he shouted before turning on his heel and storming upstairs.

Sabrina was shocked. She'd never seen Puck get so angry before, but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying the experience. The number of times she's lost her temper with him was endless. Maybe now Peter was here she'd finally have revenge, if indirectly.

Granny walked off into the kitchen and the girls retreated to the book shelves. Together they started to research the Philosopher's Stone. From what Sabrina could gather the stone was traditionally meant to enable alchemists to turn lead into gold. She was still trying to figure out how this had anything to do with immortality when her grandmother called the children over for dinner.

As per usual Daphne started to wolf the food down, Sabrina eyed it cautiously and the guests ate politely. Uncle Jake was visiting his girlfriend and Canis was in his bedroom, fighting himself.

"Sabrina can you get Puck please?" asked Granny Relda.

Sabrina groaned but knew there was no arguing with her grandmother once she had her mind set on something. Sabrina decided she'd best get it done and voer with and set off upstairs. She banged on Puck's door loudly.

"Hey freakbaby! It's dinnertime!" she yelled. No reply. Sabrina waited for a few minutes then shoved the door open. She scanned the floor for booby traps, then stepped inside. "Puck?"


	3. Chapter 3

She was about to go back downstairs when the fairy limped towards her out of the jungle he called a bedroom.

"Hello ugly." he muttered.

Sabrina's eyes widened in alarm. The bruises Peter had given him earlier looked raw, painful and if possible worse.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Then she realised she'd sounded a little too concerned for her liking. "Stinkpot." she quickly added.

"Since when did you care?" he replied, pushing past her.

Sabrina followed feeling slightly worried.

Soon they were all present at the dinner table and started to discuss the missing Philosopher's Stone.

"When did you realise it was gone?" Granny asked.

"About a week ago." Peter responded.

"Where did you keep it?"

"It was hidden away in the very depths of my hideout back on Never Neverland."

"Why don't you retrace your steps?" sneered Puck.

Peter ignored this comment.

"We searched everywhere but it wasn't misplaced."

"What about your lost boys?" asked Sabrina who'd had a little time to read up on the handsome Everafter sitting at their dinnertable.

Puck snorted.

"Is there anything you haven't lost Tights?"

It appeared that the Trickster King had developed a nickname for his new foe. Peter shot a glare in Puck's direction but continued to reply to Sabrina's query.

"What about my boys? They are very loyal. If one of them did betray me, why now?"

Before Puck could utter another teasing remark Granny Relda spoke.

"I fear a revolution is coming. For many years now a terrorist group made up of Everafters has been making itself known."

"Why haven't I heard of it?"

"You don't exactly live next door." Sabrina pointed out.

"Well I am sure none of my friends on the island had anything to do with it!" Peter exclaimed.

Sabrina and Daphne exchanged glances. They both knew from experience that the bad guy was often the person you least expected. Take Oz for example.

Puck chuckled.

"Looks like one of your 'friends' finally realised what a stinkpot he was dealing with."

Peter growled.

"Puck!" scolded Granny Relda. "Be polite to our guest."

"Mrs Grimm is this terrorist group you speak of called the Scarlet Hand?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Call me Relda dear and yes. How do you know that?"

"I was the first to realise the stone was gone. In its place was a scarlet handprint. I thought the boys were fooling around so I washed it off. Now I realise it must be a clue."

"It certainly is." Granny agreed.

"Msghefuhgogierh!" said Daphne.

"What?" said Sabrina.

Her sister swallowed her mouthful then spoke.

"Why would Everafters take the stone? Don't they want to stay immortal?"

"This is the Scarlet Hand we're talking about," said Sabrina. "maybe they want to force good Everafters to join them."

There was silence as the group contemplated the grimness of the situation. Eventually Puck broke the silence with a loud belch.

"I'm ready for fifths lady!" he announced.

Even Daphne was startled by the boy's humongous appetite. The most she had ever eaten of Granny's bizarre meals was 3 platefuls. Relda smiled as she nipped into the kitchen. Peter eyed the Trickster King in disgust.

"Someone's growing up fast." Pan remarked, a hint of repulsion in his voice.

"I am not growing up!" Puck yelled, but his voice failed him as it cracked on the final word.

Peter smiled smugly. Puck's face turned a violent shade of red in anger. For a minute Sabrina was afraid that the fairyboy would punch Peter. She didn't want Pan to get hurt. Fortunately Granny returned with Puck's food at this point. Not bothering with cutlery he started to furiously devour his meal. His plate emptied in a matter of second and then he stormed upstairs. Granny stared after him in confusion. After Puck's little display nobody felt like eating.

Granny took this as an opportunity to make a start on sorting out the sleeping arrangements.

"We don't have much space but I'm sure we can make room for you two."

"That won't be necessary." said Tinkerbell. "I know the ideal magic for our situation."

"Well I rather you don't use it." replied Granny. "Sabrina is addicted to magic and I don't want her to be tempted."

Tinkerbell opened her mouth in protest but Peter interrupted her.

"We don't want to cause trouble Bells."

"Very well." Tinkerbell muttered.

Peter eyed the ceiling.

"You have Puck for that."

Sabrina laughed, Granny Relda forced a smile, but Daphne did not look amused.

Granny took the Everafters to one side to discuss the sleeping arrangements whilst the girls returned to their research. Sabrina, bored of reading about the Philosopher's Stone, continued to read about their new companions. She was deep in the story when her sister spoke.

"I don't like the way he treats Puck."

"Huh?"

Sabrina wasn't really listening.

"I don't like the way he treats Puck."

Sabrina sighed and put her book down, sensing that her sister was not going to let this go.

"Puck doesn't exactly treat Peter like royalty. Plus he glop grenade you – why should you care?"

Daphne glared at her sister.

"Because I don't hold grudges."

"Well if you're so concerned why don't you go check on him!"

"He won't want to talk to anyone now."

"How convenient." Sabrina snapped.

"What does convenient mean?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and picked up her book but this time she was interrupted by footsteps. It appeared Peter Pan was coming over to join them. She put her book down promptly.

"It looks like I may be sleeping on the sofa tonight." he announced.

"That's stupid." argued Sabrina. "Is there no space anywhere else?"

"Not according to your grandmother."

Peter sat down.

"What about – "

"Sabrina I am used to living and sleeping in my underground hideout. The sofa really isn't that bad."

Sabrina blushed as Peter smiled at her. She'd completely forgotten that part of his story. Daphne watched the pair angrily for a few minutes then stormed upstairs similarly to how Puck had done earlier.

"What's up with her?" asked Peter.

Sabrina shrugged, quite frankly she couldn't care less so long as the handsome Everafter stayed sitting by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me about Neverland."

"Never Neverland." Peter corrected. "There's not much to tell."

"You live on an island full of Indians, pirates and fairies." Sabrina reminded him.

"Don't forget the mermaids." he added.

"Mermaids?" Sabrina asked incredulously. If only her sister had heard that. "What mermaids?"

"They may be pretty but they prefer to drown people instead of talk to them."

"Oh."

"They are beautiful, but they are nothing on you." Peter said.

"What?" spluttered Sabrina, blushing.

Peter grinned.

"You heard."

He leant forward, their faces were barely an inch apart, but Daphne interrupted them as she came downstairs.

"Granny I've got an idea!"

Sabrina grimaced at her sister's bad timing. Peter flashed her a smile.

"Maybe another time." He said.

Granny came into the living room.

"What is it _liebling_?"

"Why don't we asked Mirror where the stone is?"

Granny Relda clapped her hands together in delight.

"Well done _liebling_!"

It was a good idea. Sabrina was slightly annoyed that she hadn't thought of it.

"Mirror?" said Peter in confusion.

Together the group trouped upstairs into the room where Sabrina's parents lay. As per usual Mirror's scary act began.

"WHO DARES – "

"It's us Mirror." chorused Granny, Daphne and Sabrina.

The special effects faded away to reveal Mirror's more innocent face.

"Hello how can I help?" he eyed Peter and Tinkerbell. "I see we have guests."

The fairy seemed astonished by the mirror.

"Fascinating." she murmured.

But before Granny could introduce the Everafters Sabrina asked the question.

"Mirror, Mirror please don't moan; where can we find the Philosopher's Stone?"

A picture started to appear on Mirror's surface but it faded before any of the group could make out what it was. Mirror's face reappeared.

"I'm sorry Starfish, something is blocking me."

Sabrina threw her hands up in frustration, this was far to similar to her parent's problem.

"Don't freak out." Daphne whispered to her.

"Thank you for your help Mirror." said Granny Relda.

Sabrina stormed off to her bedroom. She put her hands over her face and started to sob. She hated seeing her parents asleep on the floor daily, she hated not being able to wake them but most of all she hated the Scarlet Hand for what it continued to do to her family.

"You do realise crying just makes you uglier."

Sabrina turned to see Puck standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong."

He limped further into the room and sat down on the bed. Sabrina eyed the large bruises covering his body.

"Shouldn't those be gone by now? I thought Everafters healed fast."

Puck unfurled his wings and winced.

"Think again Stinkpot."

Sabrina gasped. The bruises on Puck's wings had turned into painful blisters.

"You should show this to Granny."

Puck shook his head.

"The old woman won't understand it any more than I do."

"Puck it's getting worse."

She reached her hand out to the boy's wings but he jumped up.

"It's just your puberty virus!" he snapped.

Sabrina tilted her head on one side and looked at him. She knew that some teenagers got spots but this was ridiculous. It was at this point that Peter entered the room.

"Hello Sabrina, is Puck bothering you?"

That reminded her of why she'd initially raced to this room; she'd been angry and upset. Funny how a small visit from Puck could stop that.

"For once, no."

Puck eyed his rival in anticipation.

"Hello Tights."

"Hello Spots."

The Trickster King left the room. He knew that no matter how desperately he wanted to give Pan some 'spots' of his own, only he would get hurt and would probably receive all the blame. Besides, for some reason he didn't want to do it in front of Sabrina.

As Puck left Peter joined her on the bed.

"Are you okay? When you left earlier you seemed – "

"I'm fine." she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised."

And with that Sabrina went to join the rest of the family. She needed to tell Granny Relda about Puck's condition but when she reached the group they appeared to be rather busy. Granny was on the phone and the others surrounded her with worried looks on their faces.

Sabrina gave her sister a questioning look and Daphne began to explain.

"Little Boy Blue just died of old age."

"What!"

"Yes, yes we'll be right there." Said Granny Relda. She put down the phone and turned to the girls. "We're going to visit a crime scene."

Daphne grinned gleefully but Sabrina frowned.

"How are we going to get there? Mr Canis is in no state to drive, you never are, Uncle Jake's not here and I am not getting into Father Time's taxi!"

"Puck could fly us there." suggested Daphne.

Peter heard this as he walked into the room. Both he and Sabrina simultaneously exclaimed:

"NO!"

But they both had entirely different reasons for their replies.

"Where does this Little Boy Blue live?" asked Tinkerbell with her trademark irritated sigh.

Granny recited the address.

"But I'd rather we didn't – "

Before Relda could protest Tinkerbell scattered some sparkling dust over everyone, muttered some magical words and the group disappeared.

Sabrina's body shook as she felt the inevitable tingle that powerful magic gave her. Even when she arrived at the destination she continued to tremble, already missing the power.

"Are you okay?" asked Daphne.

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah."

Granny looked at her in concern, then turned to Tinkerbell.

"In the future I'd prefer not to travel by magic." she said in angry tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"Magic is far more efficient - "

Peter cut her off mid-sentence.

"Bells we don't want to cause trouble."

She sighed but said nothing.

Granny turned to face policeman Swineheart, who was already on the scene and had his back to them. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round in surprise and jumped when he saw her.

"Relda! That was fast!"

Granny chuckled.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright, we need all the help we can get but of course Charming won't admit it."

Granny nodded in understanding. The family knew that the prince was far too arrogant to let the Grimms lend a hand. Once was enough as far as he was concerned.

Swineheart eyed the children. Sabrina didn't like the look he gave them. Having spent most of her life being tossed from foster home to foster home she had learnt to recognise a multitude of bad signs and this one spoke volumes. _What are they doing here? _

"Relda, are you really sure you want to bring these kids onto a crime scene?" he asked.

"They've accompanied me many times before."

"Yes but there's a body –"

Daphne paled visibly at these words but Sabrina quickly stood in front of her sister so it was less obvious.

"We've seen a dead teacher before: Mr Grumpner. We can handle it."

Swineheart sighed.

"If you're sure."

With those words he led the group onto the crime scene.

It was taped off and Sabrina found herself reminded of her favourite TV Show she used to watch back in New York. It had been one of those clichéd cop dramas, but she had loved it. Now she missed it. What with all the real crimes her family dealt with on a daily basis, Sabrina had little time for TV anymore.

As they followed the policeman Sabrina took this time to properly examine her surroundings. They were on a farm. The fields seemed to stretch out for miles over the hills, dotted with the whites of sheep. It looked like they never ended. Animals made loud noises at her from their enclosures and Sabrina wrinkled her nose at the smell. She did not like the countryside. She narrowly avoided another muddy puddle and was glad that Puck was not with them. The Trickster King would've taken pleasure in splashing her with the sloppy substance. Peter was behaving like a perfect gentleman but then again anyone compared to Puck was a perfect gentleman. Sabrina wondered to herself why she kept comparing the two boys, but the huge barn looming in front of them cut off her trail of thought.

She could tell this was where the body would be. It's menacingly dark opening and startling silence told her that much. Even now, its ginormous shadow was cast over the family. It was just the right sort of place for a horror movie. Sabrina glanced at her sister. Daphne was putting on a brave face, just as keen as Sabrina to find out what was going on, but she was clearly scared. Sabrina took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they entered.

The body was not far from the entrance. If it hadn't been for the stacks of hay that surrounded the place, Little Boy Blue would've been the first thing the girls saw. Granny was the first to spot the body.

"Girls, start searching for clues."

Sabrina scowled. It was obvious that the old lady was only doing this as a distraction tactic. Swineheart nodded in approval of Granny's decision. Daphne let go of her sister's hand and ran deeper into the barn, in the opposite direction. She was relieved. Tinkerbell and Peter followed the little girl whilst Swineheart led Relda to the body.

"If you find anything, please let me know. This can't happen again." he said sadly.

Sabrina peered round the haystack and held in a gasp. As she stared at the corpse it was obvious why the policeman seemed so upset. Whatever had happened to Little Boy Blue was not a nice way to die. His skin was a disgusting shade of grey; making his blue overalls startling in contrast. He was no longer a boy. Boys did not have chasm like wrinkles covering them. This boy's hair was pure white and his entire body was shrivelled up like an onion, several limbs bending in impossible directions. Despite this, he appeared to have outgrown his blue overalls. They showed signs of splitting and were tight against his skin. He lay there, sprawled against the haystack behind him.

Granny Relda knelt down beside him, looking at the boy's hand. There was a large, green looking lump on it. At the centre of the hand was a tiny prick. By this point Sabrina decided she had seen enough and ran to join the others.

"What do we do now?" asked Peter.

"You heard Granny! We search for clues." said Daphne.

Tinkerbell snorted.

"I will leave the children to the child's play." she remarked.

She leant back against the haystack, watching the girls with a bored look in her eyes. Sabrina ignored the rude fairy and started to explain the art of clue searching to Peter.

"It's easy. You just look for anything that's out of place."

"I'm not used to barns, how am I supposed to know if anything's out of the ordinary?" he questioned, with a bemused look in his eyes.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. He was treating it like it was a game.

"Then try thinking like a criminal."

"What?" Peter spluttered.

"It's what I do and it generally works quite well. Put yourself in the bad guy's shoes."

Tinkerbell let out a tinkling laugh at this suggestion and leant back on the haystack.

Sabrina growled. The fairy was really beginning to get on her nerves. In fact, most fairies did. However then Tinkerbell squealed.

"Ow!"

Peter instantly rushed over to her.

"Bells? Are you alright? You know I believe in you."

Sabrina suppressed a laugh. Most films weren't this accurate for Everafters but even someone as uneducated in the ways of fairytales as Sabrina was could recognise the reference to the "I believe in fairies" chant.

"I'm fine. I just got pricked by a stupid needle!" Tinkerbell screeched.

Peter scoured the hay behind the fairy and quickly found the needle.

"Is this out of place?" he asked Sabrina.

"Finding a needle in a haystack? Definitely." she replied.

Such a coincidence was way beyond normal - especially in Ferryport Landing.

When Granny Relda found the girls again she appeared to have made little progress with the policeman by her side. Sabrina jumped at the opportunity to show the needle to her grandmother.

"Granny! We found a needle in a haystack!"

First Relda looked baffled, then her face broke into a smile.

"Well done _lieblings._"

"It was Bells who found it." added Daphne with a grin.

Sabrina gave her sister an angry look. She didn't like noble Peter but she'd praise his stuck up fairy friend?

"Thank you Tinkerbell." Granny said warmly. The shining fairy said nothing. "Let's go home; Swineheart will phone with the autopsy results tomorrow."

"What's an autopsy?" asked Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you Tinkerbell." Granny said warmly. The shining fairy said nothing. "Let's go home; Swineheart will phone with the autopsy results tomorrow."

"What's an autopsy?" asked Daphne.

The group looked at each other awkwardly. An autopsy was going to be difficult to explain. Sabrina could only imagine was Puck would say.

"It's when someone takes apart a dead body to find out how they died." she explained.

Daphne pulled a face.

"Gross!" Sabrina nodded in agreement before turning to face Granny Relda. "Can we go home now?" asked Daphne, who was clearly unnerved by the gory nature of the crime scene.

"Yes _liebling_."

The little girl looked relieved, but then a frown formed on her face.

"How are we going to get home Granny?"

It was a good question. Uncle Jake would be unwilling to leave his girlfriend alone, Mr Canis still fared no better than when they had left the house and Sabrina refused point blank to take a trip in Father Time's taxi. Again.

Tinkerbell opened her mouth to say something but Relda interrupted her.

"Magic will not be necessary. We can take the bus home."

Sabrina groaned. Not only did she long for the magical power to run through her veins once more but now she was going to have to face her hatred of public transport. The crowds in buses never failed to drive her up the wall. It never used to bother her, but it now it reminded her of happier times with her parents.

"Bus?" Peter asked innocently.

Sabrina smiled and took his hand. Maybe this could be fun.

On the way back to the house she revelled in Peter's ignorance. It was both amusing and endearing to watch his reactions to transport as common as buses. It made her realise just how new the modern world was to the Everafter. As she'd guessed, it made the bus ride a lot more entertaining.

Tinkerbell sat beside him with a sour expression on her face. Despite her shiny wings being neatly folded up her skin still had an unnatural golden glow to it causing strangers to gaze at her in awe for most of the journey. Sabrina was surprised that the fairy hadn't gone back to the house the way they'd arrived but it appeared that where Peter went, she went. For once Sabrina was glad of this fact. It was funny to watch her younger sister quiz the Everafter about her life in Never Neverland. The fairy gave brief, one worded answers but that only made Daphne keener to get the information out of her. She was a huge fan.

When they arrived at the house the phone seemed to ring as they entered. Granny Relda went to answer it. The place was surprisingly quiet so Sabrina assumed that Puck was still in his room and went upstairs to check on him. She was still worried about the numerous bruises she'd last seen him covered in. She hammered on the door. At first there was no reply.

"Hey fairyboy! Are you in there?" she called.

"Go away ugly." came a faint reply.

Alarmed by his feeble tone of voice Sabrina opened the door. Puck was sitting on his trampoline bed, still covered in the bruises. They still looked raw and painful. The fact that he wasn't ordering about his latest set of minions said a lot about how he was feeling.

"Are you okay?" He glared at her. Sabrina held her hands up in surrender and decided to change the subject, knowing he would never willingly admit how he felt. "We just saw a dead body."

His glare disappeared and was promptly replaced by a look of glee.

"Cool! I bet it was mauled horribly, bleeding, covered in pus or – wait, how come I wasn't invited?" he asked indignantly.

Sabrina ignored the question.

"I had to explain to Daphne what the word autopsy means." she said with a laugh.

"That should be my job!" Puck protested. He paused, before asking another question with a scowl. "Did Tights come with you?"

"Why do you care?" Sabrina retorted.

Puck opened his mouth to reply but Peter chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Yes I did come. The boy's body was truly disgusting. Or so I am told."

"That's not fair! Why didn't the old lady tell me?" Puck exclaimed.

"Maybe she thought you couldn't be trusted in your – " Peter eyed Puck's numerous purpling bruises and blisters. " – condition."

"What about your condition?" Puck replied.

Judging from his expression Peter seemed to be floored by this comment.

"My condition?"

"You know, the one where you die from offending the Trickster King." Puck said grinning.

He then lunged towards Peter but Granny's call interrupted them.

Sabrina rushed downstairs followed by the boys who were still eyeing each other apprehensively.

"What is it Granny?"

"It appears that the autopsy results were retrieved quite quickly since it was such an unusual death."

Puck, who had spotted Daphne, took the opportunity to re-explain to the little girl what an autopsy was.

"That's when they take the body and feed it to a giant squid. It'll probably be the same squid that the old lady will have staying in your bedroom. The squid will hurl it back up and tell us how the victim died - you'll have to live with the stench of squid puke for the rest of your life!" Puck chuckled.

Even though Daphne knew Puck was kidding around her face paled considerably at the image his explanation conjured in her mind. Sabrina glared at the boy. She should've never mentioned the autopsy question to him. Peter looked like he wanted to say something, but whatever it was he was unable to say in the presence of Granny Relda.

"So what are the autopsy results?" he said instead.

"Little Boy Blue died of old age."

"The philosopher's stone!" chorused the girls.

"Yes." Relda agreed. "But that's not all. Swineheart told me that Little Boy Blue could have continued to live perfectly normally had his immune system not been failing him. The boy pricked his hand on something and the cut got infected. If he wasn't aging so rapidly it would have scabbed over as normal but his body couldn't heal and age at the same time so it was the infection that killed him."

"The needle!" Sabrina gasped.

Puck stared at her as if she was sprouting wings but Granny nodded in agreement.

"Let me get this straight," said Puck. "You're telling us that Little Boy Blue died because he pricked himself with a needle?"

Granny nodded.

"Yes, more or less."


End file.
